The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Data centers may host one or more data systems that work in tandem by sharing and distributing different tasks among different types of systems. For example, while one data system may be used to track allocation of an item's resource, another data system may be used to track when the item's resource is exhausted. These data systems may need to work together, such as notifications from data systems of the first type to data systems of the second type when the allocation is exhausted.
Further, not all data systems are built similarly. Data systems have different purposes and these purposes dictate different requirements that may be needed for each data system. For example, a data system for tracking resource allocation may require lower latency and higher responsiveness than the data system for tracking whether the allocation is exhausted. This is because while the data system for tracking allocation may receive many data events in a given moment, the data system for tracking when allocation is exhausted may not have such high volume of data events.
Additionally, data systems may be assigned different items and assignments may change at any given moment. For example, there may be legal requirements that dictate a geographic location that a resource-exhausted item needs to be registered before being updated in other geographic locations. As another example, items may be assigned to a data system, but because of load-balancing and other work distribution issues, another data system may be assigned to take over some of the responsibilities of the previous data system.
Therefore, there is a need to optimize how different systems interact and improve overall system robustness, while achieving each respective data system's purpose.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.